


Целый чемодан волшебных существ

by Nightlegs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs
Summary: Грейвс строго посмотрел на всё ещё находящееся в его руке «существо».– С учётом всего вышесказанного, я приговариваю вас к смерти.
Kudos: 2





	Целый чемодан волшебных существ

Для того, чтобы понять чувства Голдштейн, даже никаких особых способностей не требовалось.  
Растерянность. Желание провалиться сквозь землю – но ненадолго, буквально на минуту, только чтобы перевести дух и парой простых жестов привести себя в порядок. И с каждым шагом, что Голдштейн делала по направлению к выходу, крепнущая решимость разобраться в происходящем и всё исправить.  
Отказать себе в удовольствии окликнуть Голдштейн именно в тот момент, когда она готова была переступить порог отдела выдачи лицензий на волшебные палочки, оказалось невозможно.  
– Тина, – Грейвс не повышал голос, – вы же не собираетесь вот так просто вынести из здания конгресса целый чемодан волшебных существ?  
– Но… – растерянность снова заполнила Голдштейн до самого горла, заставив запнуться, – вы же сами видели, что там…  
– Вы сказали, что эти существа устроили переполох в банке. – Грейвс позволил себе еле заметную улыбку. – Или мне не нужно доверять вашим словам?  
Первой реакцией Голдштейн стало желание объясниться, но Грейвс совсем не хотел разбираться в этой глупой ситуации, поэтому перебил её прежде, чем ей удалось произнести первое из с трудом подобранных слов:  
– Тина, оставьте чемодан. Я проверю его содержимое на предмет угроз магической безопасности.  
На долю секунды брови Голдштейн нахмурились – где-то глубоко внутри неё всколыхнулось чувство справедливости, требующее вернуть ошибочно взятую вещь её законному владельцу. Но Голдштейн смогла отмахнуться от него, решив сосредоточиться на более важных вещах.  
Оставленный у порога чемодан Грейвс бережно поднял и отнёс в свой кабинет.

– И что же в вас такого особенного?  
Грейвс взял первое «существо» и пристально, придирчиво его осмотрел со всех сторон. Поднёс ближе к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Осторожно лизнул.  
– Все характеристики чуть лучше среднего, но в целом – ничего выдающегося. Значит, в происшествии виновата магия. Чтобы выяснить, какая именно, нужно провести экспертизу.  
Грейвс откусил от золотистого бока «существа» солидный кусок, прожевал задумчиво.  
– Тёмная магия, определённо. Не самая изощрённая, но способная вызвать временное помутнение рассудка. Не самая сильная, но безотказно действующая на не-магов, не имеющих даже элементарной защиты. Такую даже можно было бы просить, но обстоятельства… Десятки попавших под воздействие. Переполох, как тактично назвала это Тина. Непосредственная угроза раскрытия магического сообщества.  
Грейвс строго посмотрел на всё ещё находящееся в его руке «существо».  
– С учётом всего вышесказанного, я приговариваю вас к смерти.  
Приведя приговор в исполнение незамедлительно и самолично, Грейвс достал из чемодана следующего виновного. На этот раз – с корицей.  
– Произошедшее не было случайностью. Банк – это не только место скопления не-магов, но и учреждение, за порядком в котором следит государство. И люди, которые обычно банк посещают, достаточно респектабельны и не склонны устраивать беспорядки. Так что ваш злой умысел вполне очевиден.  
Грейвс ещё раз заглянул в чемодан и оценил количество оставшихся в нём.  
– Злой умысел и преступный сговор. Это лишает вас права обжаловать приговор.  
Уничтожив и второго виновного, Грейвс закрыл чемодан и запер его на самое сложное заклинание, которое знал. Этим недельным запасом вкусных булочек он ни с кем делиться не собирался.  
Поразмыслив немного, Грейвс вызвал к себе в кабинет Голдштейн. Ту, другую, которая разносит кофе.  
Хотя Тину тоже стоило бы пригласить и поподробнее расспросить о бывшем владельце злополучного чемодана. Потому что, если критически поразмыслить, запас булочек был не такой уж и недельный.


End file.
